robin_brightfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Bright Wiki
Robin Bright Wiki Robin Aaron Bright is a professional English language teacher and pastor whose Christian teachings to the pastored can be found at New Christian Truth, http://newchristiantruth.blogspot.hu/ . Pastor Bright, who has a Certificate in Teaching English to Students of Other Languages (TESOL) from Trinity College, London, is a writer of English language teaching articles under the pseudonym or `pen name`, Robin Usher, with `Learning To Study` in the Hungarian Institute for Educational Research`s (HIER) Educatio Journal, 1996, (3), and in Humanizing Language Teaching online journal, based on global English language teaching experiences in Khartoum, Sudan, West Africa, for example, with June 2008`s 'Bitchin' English', http://www.hltmag.co.uk/jun08/sart04.htm , December 2009`s `Our Old Man In Oman`, http://www.hltmag.co.uk/dec09/sart09.htm , February 2010`s `The Further Adventures of Dr Usher`, http://www.hltmag.co.uk/apr10/sart11.htm , June 2010`s `Putting One`s Feet Up Without Permission`, http://www.hltmag.co.uk/jun10/sart10.htm , April 2012`s `Accuracy and Fluency`, http://hltmag.co.uk/apr12/sart04.htm , April 2013`s `Helping Students In Time` and `Collaborative Writing`, http://www.hltmag.co.uk/apr13/sart02.htm , December 2013`s `Teaching English Vocabulary`, http://www.hltmag.co.uk/dec13/sart09.htm , February 2014`s `The TEFL`s Screw`, http://www.hltmag.co.uk/feb14/sart09.htm , April 2014`s `The Use Of Team Teaching And Its Effect On EFL Students` Proficiency In English`, http://www.hltmag.co.uk/apr14/mart06.htm#C7 , December 2014`s `Team Unteaching`, http://www.hltmag.co.uk/dec14/sart05.htm, `Serious In Syria`, (115),'' pp. 52-8, and `Positions Hollywood`, (120), pp. 49-55 for Poland`s ''The Teacher ''magazine online http://www.teacher.pl . As a teenager, Robin played soccer for Withernsea High School in Yorkshire, England, for an Under 15 team that reached the Final of the local area schools` knockout cup competition. His articles can be found in the ''Soccer Journal of the National Soccer Coaches Association of America (NSCAA), `Mangnall, Busby, Dochety and Ferguson: Managing Triumph From Disaster`, http://soccerjournal.nscaa.com?shareKey=I4WFg2 , May-June, 2014, pp. 60-63, and `Alex Ferguson`s Mistake`, http://soccerjournal.nscaa.com/Vizion5/viewer.aspx?issueID=26&pageID=60 , June-July, 2014, p. 56. Robin Bright is a science fiction critic who obtained a British Education Council National Diploma (B.E.C.N.D) in Business Studies from Hull College of Further Education in 1980, a Bachelor of Arts (B.A. Hons.) in Combined Studies (English and Socio-History) from Hull College of Higher Education in 1986 and a Ph.D in English in 1992 from the University of Kingston-Upon-Hull, England, when he fulfilled the 100,000 word thesis requirement to produce the published work, 'Jungian Archetypes in the work of Robert A. Heinlein', science fiction Grand Master from the United States of America. After publishing success with the short story, `Out Of This World`, for Britain`s Risqué magazine, Robin Bright was invited to train for a Teaching English to Students of Other Languages (TESOL) certificate in 1994, and received a CIty and Guilds of London Training and Development Lead Body (TDLB) National Vocational Qualification Level 3 as well as the TESOL Certificate, which was accredited at NVQ Level 4''' i'''n the National Qualifications Framework (NQF) by the UK`s Qualifications and Curriculum Authority (QCA) in September, 2002, and accredited at NVQ Level 5 in the NQF by the UK`s Office of the Qualifications and Examinations Regulator in March, 2010. Travelling the world as a writer and teacher in countries as diverse as Hungary, Poland, Saudi Arabia, Syria, Oman, Russia, Libya, China, and Turkey, Robin Bright returned to the UK in February, 2008, to obtain OCR Oxford and Cambridge and Royal Society for the Encouragement of Arts (RSA), Manufactures and Commerce National Certificates in Adult Numeracy Level 2 and Adult Literacy Level 2. Participated in the British Open University FutureLearn distance learning internet course, Managing People: Engaging Your Workforce, from January 12 to March 22, 2015, with Reading University, and Smart Cities, from September 28 to November 8, 2015, with the Open University. Pastor Bright is a member of the Full Gospel Businessmen`s Fellowship International (F.G.B.M.F.I).